Purple Post Notes
by celengdebu
Summary: Boleh saja beraura neraka atau tak terlihat seperti anggota paling muda, tapi Kyuhyun selalu punya simpati pada teman dekat yang sepertinya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai tumbang kelelahan. Super Junior. Kyuhyun/Ryeowook. KyuWook.


Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Ryeowook from Super Junior by SM Entertainment.

Own nothing but story.

.

.

.

"Itu apa sih?" Kyuhyun mengunyah suapan terakhir stew daging sapi dari mangkuk kecilnya. Ryeowook tak segera menjawab serta tampak masih sibuk menulis sesuatu di tumpukan kecil kertas warna ungu. Diamatinya sejenak, menariknya lepas, dan menempelkannya di permukaan pintu lemari es. Kyuhyun meneguk air dengan mata menyipit. Siapapun tahu dia paling tak suka diacuhkan.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, aku bertanya lho?"

"Dengar, dengar," Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, menempelkan satu kertas lagi dan berjalan mundur menuju kursi, ditaruhnya kertas yang tersisa di samping mangkuk lalu balas mengintip panci, bibirnya mencibir begitu mendapati isinya hanya tinggal potongan tahu dan sejumlah sayuran. Sebal, dipukulnya lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ih! Dagingnya dihabiskan!"

"Kupikir kau sedang diet," seloroh pemuda itu santai, meneguk airnya lagi diiringi leletan lidah Ryeowook yang beralih mengunyah tahu dengan dongkol. Jari-jari Kyuhyun terjulur meraih tumpukan kertas kecil itu. Bukan benda istimewa sih, hanya sebuah _post note._ Di lembar terdepan masih tersisa tulisan Ryeowook dengan tinta hitam, _'Puding susu stroberi, harus manis.'_

"Oh itu?" Ryeowook menelan buru-buru karena lupa bahwa dia belum menjawab, "Pesanan _hyung_."

"_Hyung_ yang mana?"

"Donghae-_hyung_. Eh! Tunggu, Donghae-_hyung _atau Sungmin-_hyung_ ya? Aduh, kenapa bisa lupa lagi?" Ryeowook menggeser kursinya dan secepat kilat menyambar ponsel dari atas lemari es. Dipilihnya sebuah nomor lalu menunggu beberapa detik sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah, "Sungmin-_hyung_? Kemarin minta dibuatkan puding tidak? Ng? Tidak, aku cuma tanya. Un, un, iya, hati-hati di jalan," ditutupnya sambungan dan bersenandung kembali meraih bolpoin, merunduk sedikit dan menuliskan nama Donghae di samping kata 'stroberi', senyumnya menyembul puas. "Karena bukan Sungmin-_hyung_, berarti yang minta dibuatkan puding adalah Donghae-_hyung_. Aku pelupa sekali akhir-akhir ini," gerutunya, menarik lepas satu lembar teratas dan menempelkannya di tempat serupa.

Kyuhyun menatap tak paham dan menoleh untuk menghitung berapa banyak _post note_ yang terpakai. Alisnya terangkat mendapati hampir separuh pintu atas dipenuhi kertas ungu muda dengan coretan di sana-sini. Ada yang berbunyi '_Jangan lupa beli daun bawang' –_'_Diskon sweater di situs xxx sampai pukul 19:00' –'Mencuci selimut karena Henry mau menginap' –'Jangan lupa bubur tiram tawar, Kangin' –'Cardigan untuk Kyuhyun, warna biru' –'Interview majalah, Rabu, 09:30' –'Kaos Shindong-hyung harus direndam dua hari' _–_'Mengunduh katalog jeans sepulang Sukira.' _

"...membantu Heechul keramas dan mengatur pengering rambut ke suhu tertentu," Kyuhyun ikut mengeja sampai lembar terakhir, tak ambil pusing untuk memanggil lebih hormat, "Dan ini semua harus dikerjakan?" tukasnya menahan tawa. Ryeowook buru-buru menelan sisa tahu di mulutnya dan menusuk lengan Kyuhyun dengan ujung sumpit.

"Apa sih? Kalau ada yang mau dikatakan katakan saja."

"Sakiiiiit," Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lengan putihnya yang kini berbekas merah, pakai singlet malam-malam begini memang bukan pilihan bagus karena sasaran Ryeowook akan langsung terbidik sempurna, "Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan lho, tapi lucu saja melihatmu menjajarkan kertasnya begitu. Coba ditulis jadi satu di buku catatan, kan lebih rapi."

"Buku kan harus dibuka dulu dan aku tak suka membawanya keliling asrama. Kalau ditempel di sini, aku bisa membaca setiap mengambil minum. Oh! Ide bagus! Akan kutempel juga di kamar mandi dan lemari baju," Ryeowook menyentuh-nyentuhkan telunjuk ke bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut karena Kyuhyun tak mau berhenti terkekeh, "Kenapa sih? Kulempar pakai gelas nih."

"Ampun," Kyuhyun meringis jahil, dibantunya Ryeowook membereskan bekas makan malam mereka ke tempat cuci piring, walau yang sebetulnya dilakukan hanya memindahkan teko air, "Habis betulan lucu. Kalau cuma dua-tiga lembar sih aku masih bisa paham, tapi kertasnya sebegitu banyak dan menatanya juga tidak teratur, belum tentu kau jalan ke dapur setiap saat. Apalagi jadwal sedang padat begini. Kalau nanti ada yang tercecer atau jatuh, bukan salahku ya."

"Itu gara-gara kamu seenaknya memperlakukan barang. Buka dan tutup lemari esnya pelan-pelan, pasti tidak jatuh!" Ryeowook mendengus, "Sudah ada hari dan jam, jadi harusnya tidak usah bingung. Lagipula warna _post note_nya bagus lho."

Kyuhyun melirik lagi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Memang sih, benda berwarna ungu itu terlihat menarik jika dilihat dari jauh, tapi sekejap acak-acakan begitu didekati, komentarnya sambil iseng memperhatikan isi pesan di setiap lembar. Dahinya terlipat mendapati dua pesan berbeda dari hari yang sama, "Mengantar Hyungsik ke bandara kemudian belanja sebelum jam empat sore? Yang benar saja. Memangnya dia anak kecil?"

"Mereka harus show ke luar negeri tapi teman satu grupnya berangkat lebih dulu karena tak ada jadwal. Kasihan kan?" Ryeowook menaruh gelas kotor terakhir di tempat cuci. "Kalau jalanannya lancar sih aku bisa sampai maksimal jam setengah tiga, tidak usah ganti baju dan langsung belanja, baru setelah itu kembali ke asrama."

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Ditolak_._"

Ryeowook menoleh dengan dagu diangkat bingung.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu belanja ke supermarket, toh jadwal besok cuma sampai jam satu. Jadi kau tak usah buru-buru lalu tidak fokus menyetir. Asal tidak mendadak ada fans melapor bahwa kalian macam-macam di bandara," sepat Kyuhyun sembari berjalan gontai menghampiri sudut dapur, membiarkan mata Ryeowook mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah lantas terkekeh, "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak cocok bawa keranjang dan memilih-milih sayuran?"

"Tidak akan pernah," Ryeowook terkikik, "Kalau apapun tentang Hyungsik bisa membuatmu mendadak jadi sangat membantu, kurasa aku bisa mulai menyusun banyak rencana."

"Oh, lupakan_," _jawab pemuda itu sambil menggeleng, "Berterimakasihlah karena aku sedang senggang dan murah hati, lain waktu belum tentu begini. Aku juga tidak mau dianggap tukang makan dan tidur oleh Leeteuk-_hyung. _Berani sumpah, kalau dia kembali dari pelatihan kemudian mendapati pinggangmu mengecil, pasti reaksinya akan, _Oi Kyuhyun-ah! Apa saja kerjamu sampai membiarkan Ryeowook mengurus asrama sendirian? Kalian kan teman dan seumuran, bagaimana sih! Kerjanya main terus! Nanti kutelepon ibumu biar tahu rasa! Dasar pemalas! Blah blah dan blah._"

Ganti Ryeowook yang menahan tawa karena ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat lucu sekali, "Leeteuk-_hyung_ tak kan begitu, dia kan lebih sayang kamu daripada junior yang lain," ujarnya sambil mengikat tali celemek di seputar pinggang, "Tidak apa-apa kok, biasanya juga aku dibantu kalau kamu sedang libur dan...aahh! Mau diapakan?" Ryeowook menuding kaget karena pemuda itu menarik sejumlah kertas dari lemari es, melipat-lipatnya jadi satu sebelum dimasukkan ke saku celana dan bersandar di samping meja dapur. Kelima jarinya terangkat menghitung.

"Mengambil baju, merendam kaus, merapikan tempat tidur, menyiram tanaman dan mengisi air untuk alat pelembap ruangan, aku akan membagi rata dengan setiap kepala yang ikut tinggal di tempat ini. Atas dan bawah. Dengan begitu kita sudah mengurangi lima kertas, mudah kan?"

"Membagi?" Ryeowook mengerjap heran, "Kamu bercanda kan?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kecuali mereka punya jadwal lain yang taruhannya hidup dan mati."

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak," dua telapak tangan Ryeowook terangkat sejajar dada, "Aku tidak tega kalau harus melihat _hyung _mengatur seprainya sendiri."

"Berhenti terlalu memanjakan seperti itu," Kyuhyun menutup sebelah matanya lalu melengos sinis, "Demi isi kepala Changmin yang penuh makanan, Ryeowook-_ah,_ mereka sudah hampir tiga puluhan. Dan sebelum kau menganggap kalau aku tiba-tiba banyak bicara karena kurang perhatian, biar kuberitahu, kecuali berat badanmu naik minimal tiga kilogram dalam dua minggu, jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu mengurus _hyung _sampai musim dingin."

Mata bulat Ryeowook membelalak, "Tiga kilo?"

"Paling sedikit."

"Aku akan terlihat seperti babi."

"Aku suka babi."

"Kyuhyun."

"Ryeonggu," timpal Kyuhyun, intonasinya dalam dan berbahaya, "Kau tahu tidak ada gunanya berargumen denganku."

Pemuda mungil itu memilih untuk menghela napas dan mengangguk seraya menuang sedikit sabun cuci ke spons di tangannya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh menyusun jadwal kerja lainnya kan? Masih ada sisa _post note _yang belum kuisi dan kamu tidak mungkin menggantikanku memandu radio."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat dan tertawa tanpa suara, "Ini keistimewaan bila tercipta lebih sempurna."

Ryeowook menyusut hidung, "Bilang lagi dan aku akan mencekik leherku sendiri."

"Silakan."

"Enyahlah," dumel Ryeowook, mengayunkan salah satu kakinya menendang pantat Kyuhyun seraya mencipratkan air sabun pada makhluk jahil yang hanya balas terkekeh. Tahu bila kaki pendek pacarnya tak akan menjangkau terlalu jauh.

Sepasang lengan Ryeowook masih telaten mengusapkan busa ke panci dan cangkir minum ketika Kyuhyun melipir ke kursi untuk mengambil sisa _post note_. Matanya beralih ke depan wastafel dan berdecak melihat poni rambut Ryeowook bergerak-gerak sewaktu kepala pemuda itu merunduk. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun menyisir langkah ke ruang tengah, meraih bandana polos Eunhyuk dari samping televisi dan berjingkat menuju dapur sebelum mengambil tempat di belakang Ryeowook. Ditahannya bahu itu agar tak perlu menoleh sementara diraupnya anak rambut di kening Ryeowook menggunakan jari-jari, lalu perlahan menyisipkan bandana untuk menahannya di atas kepala.

Ryeowook menoleh sekilas dan pipinya memerah, "Terima kasih."

Bukannya menjawab, sudut bibir Kyuhyun membentuk seringai miring dan lengannya terulur meletakkan sesuatu di dinding _counter_. Selembar _post note _dengan tulisan hangul dibubuhi coretan telinga kucing dan Ryeowook mengerjap karena Kyuhyun beringsut pergi sambil bersiul-siul.

Ditatapnya sejenak kertas itu dan membacanya pelan-pelan.

* * *

'_Jangan lupa mencium Kyuhyun sebelum tidur.'_

* * *

Dan Ryeowook pun terbahak keras.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

.

.


End file.
